


Lights Will Guide You Home

by LarrysPencil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, highschool, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysPencil/pseuds/LarrysPencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace. Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you.”</p><p>-or-</p><p>There are a lot of broken people and a lot of people who want to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are not only appreciated but begged for.

Chapter 1

Zayn  
It’s been three years and he still can’t believe it. He still cannot wrap his head around the fact that he is shuffling down this familiar hallway, ballet shoes in one hand, coffee in another on his way to dance class. Yes, dance class.

If you were to walk up him four years ago and told him he would be going to college for dance, he would’ve laughed in your face and most likely told you to go fuck yourself. Instead, thanks to his best friend, (If he should even call him that at this point, he doesn’t know) this is where he was. 7:15 am on a Friday morning, on his way to ballet; late, might he add, which wasn’t going to blow over well seeing how this is the third time this month only.

He swallowed the rest of his coffee and pushed through the door to the dance studio. He ignored the clear tut coming from his best friend and walked straight towards the changing room. He dropped his bag on the floor and slipped his shoes on, heading back for the room.

“Zayn.” His instructor said as she stopped the music. He rolled his eyes and lifted his head towards her. “Zayn, this is three times. Three times you’ve come in late, and three times I’ve had to stop the class to confront you about it. If you’re going to come late, you might as well not come at all, and never come again.” She had her hands on her hips and a stern expression across her face.

Zayn raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips as he walked over to his normal spot next to Louis. His instructor cleared her throat and began again, “I’m not kidding, Zayn, if it happens again I’m bringing the Dean into it.”

The music started playing again and Zayn joined in with their regular warm up routine. “Good Morning, Sunshine.” His friend said, smugly.

“I fucking hate you.” Zayn said. Louis laughed and leaned over kissing Zayn on the cheek.

“I told you if you didn’t fuck him I wasn’t going to wake you up. I don’t make open threats.” Zayn shook his head in annoyance. “Besides, if you get kicked out, you can buy your way back in. You’re richer than anyone in this school.”

Zayn should’ve gotten even more upset with Louis, but he didn’t have the energy to be mad at his best friend today. “That’s not fair to say.”

“I know.” Louis said.

Zayn paused for a moment before pointing out, “I would’ve fucked him, but then, because of my own morals, I would never be able to talk to him again.” Louis raised his eyebrows, dismissing any further conversation they would have about that.

 

Thursday, October 17. 1:47 am.

He knew nothing except for the fact that he was at Harry’s house. Harry? Who was he again? Oh yeah, fucking prick. Why did he have to throw such great fucking parties on Thursday nights? Couldn’t he wait one day?

He re-evaluated his premises while he was pressed up against some girl who had her dress too low and her skirt to high. He really hoped this girl didn’t try to get him to fuck her, I mean sure she was hot, but.

The only thing he thought he really wanted was to find that boy again. What was his name? He didn’t even think he ever told him his name. He didn’t even know if this boy was a pigment of his imagination and he didn’t really know what he was doing right now. He knew that he didn’t know because of Perrie. Because Perrie was mental and she thought it was alright to walk around putting pills in people’s mouths without their permission. It was alright though, because Zayn felt alright.

He stopped moving and the girl turned around with a confused look on her face. “I…” Zayn started, but soon gave up on trying to form a real sentence and just turned on his heels and left.

Where was the door? He needed a smoke. His eyes darted around the room until they fell on something much better than the door; the boy. He started walking towards him and noticed he was standing alone at the counter with a… water? He thought it was water that was in his hand. Why was anyone in the world drinking water right now?

He leant against the counter, grabbing the glass out of the boy’s hand. “Why are you drinking water right now, Babe?” He managed to get out, hoping it didn’t sound like he was talking under water.

The boy rolled his eyes, which made Zayn feel a little upset. He shouldn’t be upset, he likes a hard time. “Because, I can’t drink. If I drink, I get kicked off the football team. Lose my scholarship.”

So he was a footballer. Zayn likes football. “Oh, well that’s cool. I guess. Where do you go?”

“Eastridge High.” He said snatching his water back from Zayn. High? Eastridge High… He was in high school?! His high school is right around the corner from where Zayn attends Uni.

“Oh, you’re in high school. Drinking water at Uni parties, a rebel, you are.” Zayn said, shooting him a wink.

“Well, seeing how my best friend is the owner of this house, I guess if you wanted to consider me that, you could.” Liam shrugged, almost laughing at himself.  
Best friend is the owner of this house.

He was best friends with Harry? He’s known Harry since first year of uni how has he never met this boy? “Oh. W-” He was cut off by a whisper in his ear.

“Fuck…Hot. Tomorrow… Love you Babe.” Was all he could make out from the slurred breath in his ear. He turned his head and watched as Louis winked and strutted away with a tall pink drink in his hand.

“Aren’t you guys dating?” The boy questioned as Zayn turned back to face him.

“What? No. He’s my best friend. I mean.” He stopped himself, “No. No we aren’t.” He took the last sip of his drink and set it on the counter. “What’s your name? By the way.”

“Liam.”

Liam. He liked that name, “I’m Zayn.”

“I know.” He said. Soon after he scrunched his face, “I mean. Well. Everyone knows you. People know who you are.”

Zayn laughed and shook his head. He knew people knew him. He wasn’t sure if that was for good reasons or bad, but he hoped bad. “Wanna Dance?”

“Can’t” Was all Liam said before taking Zayn’s empty glass and walking off. Zayn didn’t know if he would come back, but he wasn’t planning on finding out. He didn’t like being told no, he just wanted to have fun with him. Why wouldn’t he just dance? He didn’t understand that boy, he seemed… Different. He couldn’t put his finger on what made that boy different but there was something there.

His thoughts were all over the place and he couldn’t concentrate on anything but his original motive; a smoke. He walked out the door and leant against the familiar bricking of Harry’s front porch. He pulled out a cigarette and fumbled with his lighter trying to get it to light. He finally got it and took a breath of the smoke, letting it wash over his head and dull the throbbing feeling.

He didn’t want to go back in there, there was no reason to. The boy had left, the girls were annoying the absolute shit out of him, and Louis was nowhere in his right mind to even be fun right now. He decided on going home.

The apartments were only a half a mile away and he figured with another smoke or two he could sober up enough to find his way there. As long as he didn’t let himself think about anything too much, he should make it there safely.

 

Liam

 

“Thanks, man.” Liam said to the kid who took it upon himself to stay behind the bar counter and get the drinks. He shoved past a few people and made his way back to Zayn.

He stopped in front of where he and Zayn previously stood, and his annoyance levels shot high. Okay, what the fuck is this guy playing at right now? He had just gone to refill his drink for him, and now he was gone. He scanned the room to see if he was anywhere, dancing or maybe chatting up someone else. He saw nothing. Rolling his eyes, he set the now meaningless drink down on the counter and leant against the counter. 

Why was he even here still? He didn’t want to be. He wasn’t enjoying himself, nor was he required to be there any longer. Zayn was the first person he had an actual conversation all night. He figured Zayn was probably drunk and won’t remember anything or anyone about tonight, but it was still nice to have company. 

If he hadn’t promised Harry he’d help clean the next morning he probably wouldn’t have even come. Liam really wasn’t feeling it tonight and he would love to head home. He decided he could just run over in the morning before school and help, he didn’t necessarily have to stay over. So, he left his friend’s house and headed home.

He glanced around the room searching for Harry, but he could only make out dancing bodies and tipsy people that weren’t him. He stood up on the tip of his toes and stretched his neck one last time stop see if he could spot him, but he still had no luck. 

His eyes fell on a lad dancing on top of Harry’s table in the corner of the living room. He wriggled his eyebrows in disapproval at the boy who was moving like a stripper would, and headed for the door.

Liam fell into his seat and started his car, turning the radio from a commercial to a song. He backed out of the driveway and mindlessly headed home, which was in the same neighborhood as Harry’s. 

As he drove down Harry’s street he stopped his car abruptly when he saw a familiar boy lying on the side of the rode. He got out of the car and rushed over to a very sleepy Zayn. “Zayn?” He said, standing over him.

The older lad rolled onto his back and looked up at Liam. He smiled and laughed a little and put his hands to his face. “Oh Liam, you’re a pretty boy, aren’t you?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “Okay, you’re clearly in no shape to be left here. I’m taking you home.” Liam stuck his hand out and Zayn grabbed it. He helped him up and walk to the car. “Zayn, where do you live?” He asked as Zayn plopped into the back seat.

“I’m not stupid.”

“I never said you were stupid, I just asked where you lived. So I can take you home.” Liam shut Zayn’s door and got in his own seat.

Zayn laughed.

“Zayn.” Liam said sternly, turning around to look at him. 

“Why would I tell you where I live? How do I know that you’re not going to come over and kill me.” He slurred.

Liam rolled his eyes, “I’m not. I promise. I just want to get you home safely.”

After a moment of Zayn studying Liam’s face, he sighed and rambled off his address to Liam.

“Thank you.” Liam turned back around and started his car. They silently drove for no longer than five minutes until Liam arrived in Zayn’s apartment complex. His eyes widened as he slowly drove past apartment after apartment that looked to be worth well over $150,000. He squinted to see the number on each house and stopped at 489; Zayn’s place.

He pulled up the patio driveway and studied the building. It was two stories tall and the front walls by the porch were stone patterned. “Woah...” Liam said, turning towards Zayn, “This house is so fucking- Zayn?” 

Zayn was sprawled across the back seat, fast asleep. Liam wondered what to do before he got out of the car and opened Zayn’s door. He wrapped him in his arms and carried him to the house. He reached the door and went to open it, but it was locked. 

Liam considered leaving him on the porch for a millisecond, before he reached into Zayn’s back pocket and found a ring of keys. He sighed in relief as he tried a few keys until one worked. His leg kicked the door open and he walked into the living room. 

The living room was big and empty, with a giant flat screen in the corner with at least three game systems hooked up to it. His eyes skimmed the room until he came across the stairs. He contemplated between leaving him on the couch and bringing him up to his room. He decided on the latter and walked up the stairs. There were three doors, so he peaked his head in each one. 

One room had a double bed, the bed was made and it was clean. He tried to flick the light on but it didn’t work. Looking around, he noticed there was nothing in the closet and besides the bed, the only other furniture was a small table in the corner. 

He turned around and went to the other room, hoping this was where he could let him go. Zayn was getting heavy in his arms. In this room the light was off and the bed was definitely being used. He set Zayn down on the bed and notices the pillow indent in the pillow next to Zayn.

He rolls his eyes, he should’ve expected that. The dick chatting people up when he already has someone. Or maybe there was only someone there the night before, and he’s just an absolute man slut. He turned around and walked down the stairs. 

When he opened the door to exit he ran into someone small. 

“What the fuck?” The boy said, “Who are you?” 

He narrowed his eyes and recognized him as the one who was dancing on the table earlier, “Sorry. I just made sure Zayn got home safely.” He said defensively. 

“Oh.” The boy said pushing passed him. “Thanks. I guess.” 

Liam nodded and shut the door behind him. He drove home with thoughts of Zayn on his mind, trying to figure out what he even was.

As he arrived home he noticed only his mother’s car was in the driveway. “Mum?” He called, opening the front door. She didn’t answer but he heard her crying from the kitchen. He rushed into the room and saw her on the floor against the wall, with her head in her hands. He rushed to her side and put a hand on her arm. “Mum, what’s wrong? Where’s dad?” She just shook her head in her hands and continued to cry.

If she could tell him what’s going on, he might be able to help, Liam thought. “Well, Mum, you can’t just sit on the floor all night. Can we get you to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow?” 

She simply nodded and Liam offered a hand that she gladly took. Her hand was wet from tears, and Liam furrowed his eyebrows at the red around her eyes. He sighed and led her to her bedroom. The bed wasn’t made, which was unusual, and the imprints from where both of his parents slept remained on it. His mum put a hand on the bed and fell on to it in another fit of sobs.

Liam’s stomach dropped and he felt a lump growing in his throat. He couldn’t handle seeing his mum like this. He brought the blankets over her and rubbed her back a few times, “Mum can you nod or- or something, just so I know you’re alright for the night?”

There was a pause before he heard his mother whisper, “I love you.”

He smiled, “I love you too, Mum. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said before shutting the door and going to his room. He decided on waiting until his dad got home before falling asleep, so he could confront him about what the hell was wrong with his mum.

 

-

 

The alarm clock pierced through his ears. He sat up and shut it off. Getting up, he realized he had fallen asleep before his dad got home. What time was that at? 3 in the morning? Wonderful, three solid hours of sleep. He walked over to the window just to make sure his dad’s car was in the driveway. He pulled the curtains back to reveal that the only cars in the driveway were still his and his mother’s. “Fuck.” He cursed under his breath at his father. Why didn’t he come home? Or, better yet, why did he leave in the first place? He pulled a pair of sweats on and walked towards his mum’s room. He pushed the door open a crack and noticed she was still sleeping. He figured he might as well forget school today, seeing how coach is sick and he clearly has some things to sort out. He left his house and headed for Harry’s hoping the mess wasn’t as bad as last time.

He pulled in his friend’s driveway and laughed at the three cars that were still parked, probably belonging to people who were so gone last night they couldn’t drive. He opened the door and looked around the living room. It wasn’t horrendous, but it was definitely going to take a while. There were crumbs everywhere, lots of clothes sprawled on the couch and over plants, and what seemed like millions of empty cans and bottles. He walked towards the kitchen and saw Harry curled up on the floor with a very large bottle of Jack.

That was a very bad sign.

 

He went to the cupboard and craped a couple paracetamol, and a water from the fridge, because he was not cleaning this mess by himself. He leant down and grabbed the bottle from Harry’s grip. Harry reached up for it, like a baby would if you took their candy. Liam laughed and lightly kicked his friend’s hip.

Harry groaned and rolled over on his side, sitting up. After setting the bottle on the counter he handed Harry the water and medicine. “Thank you, you’re an angel.” He said before taking the pills. “Where’s Gemma?” He asked while standing up.

“You know, I haven’t seen her. Maybe she made it to her bedroom this time.”

“Props if she did, from what I can remember, last night was wicked.” He smiled smugly at the memories.

“I left at around 2. I was bored.” Liam said, going in the closet to retrieve the vacuum.

“Liam, that’s because you refuse to drink, there for refusing to have a good time.” He poked Liam’s side before running upstairs, “I’m starting upstairs because the noise from that monster will cause me to cripple from my headache.” Liam just laughed and switched the vacuum on.

When they finally got the house back in order, Gemma came downstairs and went straight for the medicine cabinet. Harry and Liam laughed at her zombie like movements. “Yeah, mate, I’m probably not even gonna bother with school today. My dad never came home last night and when I got home my mom was crying on the kitchen floor.”

“Oh my god. What happened?” Harry said, concerned.

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t talk to me last night. So I’m gonna head home now and talk to her about it. Maybe my dad’s there now, too.” He shrugged, pushing through the door.

“Alright, thanks, again.” Harry smiled, “I hope everything’s alright.”

-

 

“He’s gone. I’m so sorry. It’s my fault. We lost him.” His mother said between sobs. They were sat at the kitchen table and his mum had her head in her hands again.

“Mum, no, Mum, it’s fine. Please, calm down.” Liam grabbed her hand to try and reassure her he wasn’t upset. “What happened yesterday?”

She collected herself and took a deep breath. “I- I was waiting for him to get home and when he did he… He said he found someone else. Someone bet-better.” She put her head on the table and cried for another five minutes.

He told her he found someone better? He was cheating on his mother? What a prick! He had never particular liked his dad, but he never thought he would do something like this. “Mum. Shhh… Mum, listen to me. There’s nobody better in this world than you! You’re amazing, I promise. I’m so sorry he’s done that. He doesn’t deserve you.” He was trying to say what he could to calm her down. She finally took a breath and looked up at him.

“Liam, what are we going to do? I.. I don’t work, how are we going to-”

Liam cut her off, “Mum, we will find a way. I promise it’s going to be okay. We can sell this house, we don’t need to live in such a big one. I will keep my grades up and hold my scholarship. And I’ll work. We can make this work, it’s okay. I promise.

She nodded and forced a smile on to her face, “I love you, Liam. You’re the best son anyone could ask for. You’re a blessing.”

 

Niall

 

Niall couldn’t possibly complain. That would be unfair and petty to complain. He had a good life, whereas some people were living on the streets, starving and freezing to death. He at least had a dorm room, and food to eat. And he had Harry and Gemma, he always had Harry and Gemma. And he had a chunk of Liam too, he thought. So what, people had nice houses and families and money. He didn’t need any of that. Why was he about to complain to himself? No. He wasn’t.

He let his thoughts run wild as his body ran forward. He was on his daily morning jog before his first English class. He enjoyed running, it was one of his favorite things. When he was running, nobody bothered him, and he could think about anything. It was quiet, peaceful.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket and he decided he could walk the rest of the way to his dorm seeing how it was only two doors down. He pulled his phone out and saw it was from Harry.

From: Harold  
Come over after your last class today. Liam went to school and Im bored.

He replied with an okay and walked up the stairs to his room. He noticed Luke was gone which was weird since it was only 7 in the morning, but he didn’t mind. Alone meant singing in the shower. That may be Niall’s second favorite thing, he decided, hopping into the warm water.

Niall was happy he would get to see Harry today. He never really saw anyone he enjoyed seeing. (Apart from the people at the occasional party he makes it to without getting caught before even reaching the house.) 

That was something he hated. Always being afraid of getting caught. Niall had a parole officer. His parole officer had to ensure he was in his college dorm by ten every night. It used to be 8, but he proved himself worthy of staying out later. If he ever got caught at a party, it would definitely be moved back to 8. Niall wasn’t a bad person, no. He just made bad choices. He bought and sold weed to people, and most of those people were younger than they should’ve been. He was arrested and bailed by his orphanage mother when he was 17. Him now being 19, it’s been two years since he got put on parole. If he could say out of “trouble” for another year, he would be taken off of it. He couldn’t wait for that day.

He would‘ve been off of parole already if he wasn’t caught at a bar the day before his 18th birthday. He likes to blame his drinking on the fact that he’s Irish. Now that he thinks about it, he blames a lot on the fact that he’s Irish.

Niall didn’t really know how he got to London from Ireland. The furthest back he can remember is living in the orphanage. He figures his parents must have left him there because they didn’t want him anywhere near where they would be living. He was such a burden to them, why would they want him close enough to be found?

Once his shower was done, he ate a quick bowl of cereal and headed off for English. He wasn’t looking forward to it, since they were writing an essay for a test grade today. He wished he wasn’t good at school, so he could just skip it. Go straight to something else. He didn’t know, but what he did know was that he hated school.

“Hello, class.” The professor said, unenthused. “As you all know, you’ll be writing an essay on the paradox and contrasting ideas of Dickens’ A Tale of Two Cities. You’ll have 80 minutes to write three pages, please begin.”

Niall wrote his name on the paper and began his introduction. In Dickens’ “A Tale of Two Cities, the…”

“Niall,” His teacher was standing over his desk, “You will be writing your essay another time. I need you to come with me.”

She took his paper and he rolled his eyes. Wonderful, he was probably reported to be seen at a party or a bar and he was going to be on parole forever.

He followed as his teacher lead him out of the room, down the hall and into an office. There was an officer there and he sighed in annoyance. “Hello. Niall?” The police said. Niall nodded and raised his eyebrows. “Okay, well don’t worry you aren’t in trouble. I just have some news.”

Niall looked up in confusion. “Well, your biological parents. Bobby and Maurine Horan?”

He nodded. Hearing their names was like putting vinegar on an open cut, but he knew of them. “It seems as though they.. They were killed in a car crash.”

Niall heard him say it, but he didn’t let it sink in. Not yet. He just nodded at the officer and turned on his heels. He left the office and began walking towards his dorm. “Wait, Niall! Niall, that isn’t all. Please, hold on, son.” He felt a hand on his shoulder so he stopped and turned around. “They left their house to you. Along with in their will, they had put you on the list to be invited to their funeral.” Niall just shook his head in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

“Is there anyone else in the will?” He said in a monotone voice.

“Well- yes. Your brother. Gregory Horan.” The officer stated hesitantly.

“Then see to it that the house is in his name. I don’t want it.” Niall said to the Police who just gave him a confused look. There was a long silence and Niall shook his head, wondering if this was all he was needed for and if he could go.

“Niall, that is a lot to give-”

“You heard what I said. Do you need me any longer, or can I go?” Niall said taking a step back.

“You can go for now, but you’ll have to come down to the office to sign papers for that decision. Can you do that tomorrow?”

Niall nodded dismissively, “I’ll see you tomorrow, sir. Thanks.”

 

Harry

 

“Gem, what are you doing?” Harry said to his sister, who was lying on the floor, with her face buried in the rug.

“It’s been a year.” He managed to make out her words which were muffled by the carpeting.

“A year since…?”

“Since they left.” She told the carpet.

Oh, he thought. He recalled the last year and realized, yeah, it has been a year. A year ago today, his parents signed the house into Gemma’s name, and left them to live in the states. “Did you expect them to come back?” He questioned, wondering why she seemed so upset about it.

“No.” She sat up, “I just can’t believe it.” There was a moment of silence before she shook her head, “I hate them. So fucking much.”

Harry laughed a little under his breath, “Yeah, me too.”

“Like, they’re stupid too! I don’t get how they didn’t realize by legally leaving and becoming a citizen of America you would end up being taken from me.” She rolled her eyes.

“Gem, I was only gone for like, 3 months. Let’s not relive that, you actually scared me then.” He said, sitting on the couch.

“Yeah. I just. I don’t know.” She laughed, “It was bad.”

He laughed with her for a moment before standing up again, “I’m feeling in the mood to make us a nice lunch. How’s tuna melts sound?”

She smiled and nodded. Harry took that as a yes and went to the kitchen to start making it. He enjoyed cooking, especially when he had a lot on his mind.

He was almost done cooking the second melt when he heard the door open and shuffling behind him. The person pulled out a kitchen chair and plopped into it. He dropped the sandwich from the pan onto a plate and turned around. “Hi.” It was Niall and his facial expression told him he was having a pretty shitty day.

“Hi. Want a sandwich?” He offered, but Niall just shook his head. He called for Gemma to come eat and sat at the table across from Niall. “What’s up?”

Niall just shifted his blank stare from the wall, to harry and blinked slowly. “They’re dead.”  
Harry shook his head in confusion, “Who?”

“My… Real parents.” Niall turned his head forward again and shut his eyes. “Why am I upset, I didn’t even know them. I shouldn’t be upset.”

Harry set his sandwich down and pushed his plate over. “Niall, its okay to be upset about this.” He looked down, then up again. “It’s… Okay to not be too?” He didn’t really know what to say, he wasn’t good at comforting people.

Niall shook his head, “I… I guess I always had this feeling in the back of my mind, no matter how many times I pushed it away, that maybe I’d be able to meet them someday. Maybe… Maybe I’d find out that she had no choice to give me away and that they’d planned on finding me. Loving me.”

Harry listened to Niall, and tried to figure out how he was feeling. The words that came out of his mouth were emotionless and dry. “I’m sorry.” was all Harry knew to say and Niall forced a smile at him.

“Shouldn’t have let those thoughts into my mind for even a moment.” He said, a little more normally now.

“Well… It’s normal. To think. Even I used to think my parents would stop leaving, I did up until the day they left for good.” He looked around the room as if it would spark words into his mouth, “I guess it’s just. Well, some people are better off without their folks, right? Me and you are probably. We’ve gotten this far without them. And we’re okay. I think.” 

Niall laughed, “Yeah, we’re alright.” He reached for Harry’s plate and took the untouched half of his sandwich. “I have a brother. The police told me when he told me everything else.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “You do?”

Niall nodded, “Gregory,” He said in an almost mocking way, “Supposed to go down to the station tomorrow to sign a paper giving him their house. They left it under my name in their will.”

Harry tilted his head, “They named you?”

Niall laughed a little, “Yeah, they left me at the orphanage with a birth certifica-”

“Wait. Wait. Wait. You’re giving your brother their house?!” Harry was shocked that Niall wasn’t going to keep it, or sell it and keep the money.

“Yeh. I don’t know if they raised him or who did, but he can take it.” Niall shrugged.

Harry widened his eyes, “Ni, it’s a house. That means money. You can sell it, you don’t have to live in it! Keep the money, pay your dues!” Harry was waving his arms around like an idiot now, but he couldn’t believe Niall was going to let all that money go to some random guy he didn’t even know.

“I can’t. Take their house, and sell it? After never knowing them my whole life, I’d rather pretend like they didn’t exist. I don’t want anything to do with them, or it.” Niall explained, “And my brother was left in their will to get their savings. Now he can have both. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Niall, trying to figure out his reasoning, “Okay, Mate. If that’s how you want it. But, maybe think about it a little more? You might be able to pay off your parole even, and maybe even stop selling. You know. Just consider.”

“Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night. But I don’t think I’m going to be changing my mind by tomorrow.”

 

-

 

From: Grimmy  
Babe we were invited to a party next weekend. Well I was and was told to bring friends and weed. Come? It’s at some kid’s house like Lewis??? I can’t remember but ill give you the address and bring Niall if he can x

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. He swore his friend invited him to college parties on a daily basis.

To: Grimmy  
Ya sure. Send me his address and the time xx

Nick replied a few minutes later with the details and Harry sent them over to Niall, hoping he could sneak out. His phone buzzed again not a minute later.

From: Grimmy  
AND BRING GEMMA SHE FUCKING KNOWS HOW TO PARTY.

He grinned and shook his head, a feeling of almost pride flowing through him. He loved his sister and he especially loved the fact that she was more fun to be around while drunk then anyone he knew. He was thankful she wasn’t annoying and controlling like a normal older sister, but she was more like an awesome best friend.

“I heard you and Niall talking in the kitchen earlier.” Harry looked up to see Gemma had just come down from her shower.

“Stalker.”

“No, just interested.” She sat next to him, “I feel bad for him. I think he wants to not care. But he does.”

Harry nodded, “But why is he going to give the house away? They could’ve lived in a mansion! He could get so much money from that house.”

“He could, but with that comes living with the fact forever that you’re in the place you are because you were given money instead of love as a child. I think for him, it’s that he wants to work for his money, earn it. But, he also doesn’t want to be taunted forever with the thought that his parents didn’t think twice about caring for him but figured, ‘eh, giving him money will make up for it.’”

Harry took what his sister said in. She was really smart, and thoughtful. She had a way of understanding people in a way he never could. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Louis

 

“Yeah, six. I know that’s a lot. Yessir. Of course I’m legal! Mate, I buy from you all the time. Yes, it’s Louis, for the fifth fucking time. Okay, thanks.” He hung up the phone. Why were people so stupid? He didn’t understand how hard it was to deliver a few kegs to an apartment.

He walked into his storage closet and gripped the handle of his sub-woofer with both hands. He grunted while dragging it out of the closet and shuffling his feet trying not to fall. He let go of it and it fell to the hardwood floor with a loud bang. He fell to his bum and sat for a moment, taking a break when a hand at the end of an ink clad arm grabbed the woofer and lifted it up.

He looked up to see Zayn grinning down at him. Louis rolled his eyes and stood up straight, watching as Zayn carelessly carried it across the room and set it down next to the loud speakers. Louis went back in the closet and grabbed the cord that connected the two.

“I don’t see why you don’t just leave this out here.” Zayn exclaimed.

“I guess I don’t either. It’s just big and ugly.”

“What would you call our apartment? Small and pretty?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “No.”

Zayn shrugged, “Then it fits right in.”

Louis shuffled over to the couch and sprawled across it lazily. “I’m almost too tired for tonight.”

Zayn lifted his legs off the couch and snuck under them, setting them over his lap. “Say the words and I’ll call every one and cancel.”

Louis glared at him, “No you won’t.”

“No, but you won’t say the words, either.”

Louis tutted, only because he knew Zayn was right. Zayn was always right about him. He should almost be creeped out because he swore, the boy knew Louis more than he knew himself.

Zayn crawled up the couch next to Louis and laid his head on his chest, wrapping his arm around the lower part of Louis’ torso.

They did this a lot, just lay together. It was nothing weird. They always have been especially close, their entire life, really. Zayn and Louis grew up together, living in the same complex since they were born. They hit it off right from the start. Louis’ mum used to say he would invite Zayn over for dinner every day and when he wasn't allowed to come Louis would throw fits.

It got to the point where Louis and Zayn spent the night together at either one of their houses every night. They would either fall asleep playing fifa at 1 in the morning, or come home from skate boarding and silently agree on which home was theirs for the night.

Nobody thought anything of it, they just considered the two to be like brothers.

Some people assumed they were something more, but he never put much thought into that. He never really thought anything of sexuality. At least not until his mum got upset one night when Zayn brought around a boy.

“Louis, Jay, this is Aden, my… boyfriend.” Zayn said, hesitantly.

Louis’ face lit up, finally! They were fifteen it was about time one of them got some action! “Hi, nice to meet you, you alright?” Louis offered a hand to the boy and he took it willingly, nodding.

Zayn’s smiled as soon as he saw the smile spread across Louis’ face. “Well. Nice to meet you.” Was all Jay had said. She turned and walked to her room with not another word.

 

He lied in bed that night tossing and turning, praying to God that his mum wouldn’t react that way when he brought home a boy... or girl? He was pretty sure it would be a boy, though. He had never put much thought into it before, he just figured that love was love, no matter who you felt it towards.

 

Maybe that wasn’t why his mum was upset. Maybe she felt jealous for Louis, because now he wouldn’t be the center of Zayn’s attention, and he’d have to share, if not give up Zayn’s affection to someone else.

He knew he wouldn’t mind, as long as Zayn was happy. That was one of the most important things, he decided that night. That Zayn was happy. If Zayn was happy, he was happy. And nothing was better, he thought.

It wasn’t until he felt a sloppy kiss to the side of his head that he realized he had fallen asleep. “You should probably shower. People are coming in an hour.”

“Fuck!” He yelled, jumping up from the couch. He ran upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and turning the water on. He quickly stripped his clothes off before hopping into the shower. He jumped back and against the wall because, God Dammit that water was hot! He reached around the stream of boiling water for the faucet and turned it so it was cooler.

He washed his body and hair as fast as he could and jumped out of the shower. He pulled the blow dryer out from underneath the sink and began drying his hair. Louis made sure to strictly hold the instrument with his left hand so that all of his hair flowed to his right. Once his hair was dry he put three different products in it and lightly sprayed it. He ran to his room and studied his closet. Shit what was he going to wear?

Louis couldn’t decide if he was pissed or thankful for Zayn for letting him sleep for a few hours. He decided on the latter since he didn't deserve to be woken up by Zayn anyways. He smiled and laughed at himself, remembering not waking Zayn up last week, he was such a prick.

Once he settled on an outfit he had twenty minutes to spare. He figured it was a jean three-quarter sleeved shirt and light blue jeans kind of night.

He thought about going barefoot for a moment, but declared that as a bad idea remembering the last time he did that and the sliver of glass he had in his heel for an entire week.

He stood in front of the mirror, declaring himself worthy, and walked back downstairs. He went into the kitchen where Zayn was sat on his phone. “So who’s coming that’s important?”

Louis thinks of everyone he invited. “I really don’t know. I invited Eleanor and told her to literally invite everyone she knew and tell them to do the same. She talks to that Grimshaw guy a lot… Nick? And I know he throws wicked parties so I’m sure him and some of his friends are coming.” Louis shrugged.  
“Cool. Do you know if Liam’s coming?” Zayn said quietly.  
“Aw, does Zayn have a little crush?” Louis pinched his cheek and Zayn threw him the finger. “Oh I’m seeing such obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl.”  
“You’re not allowed to quote the biggest badass in the history of film if you major in dance at uni and can’t even lift 50 pounds.” Zayn raised his eyebrows at Louis.

“I can do as I please, lover boy.”

“Whatever. I just think he’s hot.” Zayn stood up, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. “It must mean something that I spared him and myself a fuck so that I would still be allowed to talk to him.” He said walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are not only appreciated but begged for.


End file.
